


国王游戏 七夕

by Diallucination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diallucination/pseuds/Diallucination
Summary: “是这样的。今天七夕，我决定插播一个特别节目。”
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	国王游戏 七夕

0.

“是这样的。今天七夕，我决定插播一个特别节目。”光球说。

“七夕是什么？”

“什么保留节目？”

“你要插多少才肯放我们回去？”

哈利与赫敏和罗恩三人几乎是同时出声。他们对视一眼，都觉得有些奇妙。

“七夕是中国的情人节，节目内容是分组回答我提供的问题。至于什么时候放你们回去——”光球装模作样地拖长了腔：“取决于我的心情。”

哈利连愤怒都没有力气了。他和罗恩头靠头瘫坐在沙发上，克制自己不去质疑中国的情人节和他们有什么关系，或者思考按光球的尿性会提供一些什么问题之类。

“提问：几人一组？怎么分？”小天狼星问。

“大声念出我们的主题：七夕特别篇。”光球说，“你们一般几个人谈恋爱？还是说你更偏好三人行？至于如何分组，我接下来来会讲到。所以，如果没有问题，请全部起立。”

所有人顺从地起身。说真的，看着邓布利多与伏地魔和平共处在一个画面里，两人都像学生听从教授一样遵循光球的指示，不知怎的，哈利感到浓重违和感的同时，还有一丝好笑。

“在我说完这段话后，所有桌椅会消失，而你们需要在十秒钟之内迅速找到自己的搭档，表现方法是任何形式的肢体接触。分组完毕后，你们所有人都会有一个抢答器，第一个按下按钮的人所在小组回答问题。问题共五十个，每组必须回答五个以上的问题。注意——为了避免某些不受欢迎的问题遭到冷遇，问题内容在有人抢答成功之后才会公布。”光球快速地念出这一长串说明，好像迫不及待了似的宣布：“分组开始！”

哈利心中一动，下意识地就要找罗恩。但立刻，他就抑制住了这种冲动。不行，罗恩和赫敏才刚刚……他不能，他们是好朋友，他不能只顾着和罗恩在一起而把赫敏剩下，就像三强争霸赛寻找舞伴时一样，忽略赫敏的存在，三个人中剩下一个。

他的余光看到罗恩的反应与他一致。后者身体怪异地斜了，犹豫了一下，一把抓住了赫敏的手，随即又像被烫着了似的赶紧松开，用两根手指捏住了女巫的手腕，结果被打了一下，两只手又重新握在了一起。

哈利笑了一下。但很快，他就笑不出来了。

几乎是即刻之间就已经分组完毕，邓布利多和格林德沃站在原地没有动。他们没有任何肢体接触，仅仅是距离变近了一点，但哈利相信在场的所有人都知道他们是一对。小天狼星大大咧咧地笑着，随意地揽着卢平的脖子，把狼人勒得龇牙咧嘴；伏地魔和汤姆手拉着手，表情平静，看样子一点也不打算照顾哈利快要刺瞎的眼睛；罗恩和赫敏别别扭扭地站在一起，脸又红了。

哦不，他好像错过了什么。

哈利僵硬地扭头。在他右侧，魔药教授阴沉的目光向他望来。

哈利与斯内普大眼瞪小眼。

1.

“哥们，我很不好意思，但——”

“没关系，”哈利打断罗恩的话，“这也是我的选择。”只是没想到这个选择会造成这样的后果。他在心里补充一句。

小天狼星看看哈利，又看看斯内普，没有说话。显然他也认为哈利的处境实在是凄惨极了，但还没有到需要他以身替之的地步。

“如果没有问题，”光球说，“请搭档们坐在一起。”

随着它的声音，他们身后出现了几张沙发。非要说的话，哈利觉得那有点像电影院里的情侣座。

“所以，是我过去，还是你來我这儿？”哈利说，又补充一句，“教授？”

斯内普的嘴角怪异地抽搐了一下，没有说话。罗恩一下子就笑出了声，笑声在空旷的大厅中回荡。被赫敏打了一下，他立马闭上了嘴。

哈利意识到这话确实容易引起歧义。他恼火地站起身，打定主意如非必要再也不要说话了。他小心翼翼地在靠近赫敏的那一侧坐下，发现手中多了一个小方块，粉红色，上面有一个心形的按钮，看上去会是乌姆里奇喜欢的那款。斯内普似乎也发现了这个变化，从鼻子里喷出来一口气。哈利正襟危坐，指望着游戏能早点结束。

“第一题，请抢答。”

几乎就在同时，“叮”的一声，有人按响了按钮。哈利愣了一下，直到格林德沃嗤笑了一声，才反应过来那是校长按的。

“我理解您的做法，不过靠前的问题都非常简单，而且我保证过，它们都没有危险。”光球说，“问题内容：请问您的名字？”

“阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多。”邓布利多回答，“是我考虑不周，不过，这也是我唯一能做的了。”

“盖勒特格林德沃。”格林德沃简单地说，没有对邓布利多的话给予回应。

2.

哈利大概明白了校长的意思。无论如何，他们确实获取到了关于这些问题的一些信息。如果他想的没错，接下来几个靠前的问题都会被长辈们留下来——

“第二题，请抢答。”

几乎是同时，“叮”的一声轻响，紧接着又是两声铃声。赫敏紧紧抿着嘴，脸上是课堂上举起手却没有被叫到的表情。斯内普正把手从按钮边移开，挑剔而轻蔑地瞪了哈利一眼。哈利猜想他正在心里痛骂自己的反应迟钝和愚不可及。

“真是聪明的选择，黑魔王大人。”光球调笑道，伏地魔短暂且虚伪地笑了笑，“并且眼疾手快。问题内容：您的年龄是？”

“七十岁。”伏地魔回答。

“十六。”汤姆说。

罗恩的方向隐约飘来一句“哇哦，爷孙恋”。哈利差点喷笑出来，不得不咳嗽半天。

斯内普显然没有听到那句话，他扭过头，用看炸尾螺的眼神看着哈利，轻声说：“我本以为你的癔症只会在课堂上发作，以为你谋取到更多关于救世主的名声，显然我错了。你的奇思妙想已经完全溢出了你那只有核桃仁大小的脑袋——它开始表现出榆木的质感了。”

哈利本想解释一下，可他随即意识到，伏地魔就坐在斯内普的右侧。如果他想让斯内普也为这个笑一场，那么很难保证黑魔头不会听见这个关于“爷孙恋”的笑话。哈利只好一声不吭地咽下斯内普对他的评论。

3\. “第三题，请抢答。”

“叮”的一声，完全不出所料，又是那两个人。光球说：“您的性别是？”

“男。”

“男。”

“这可说不准。”小天狼星讽刺说，挑衅地与伏地魔对视，他一定是被他们的行为气到了。“我觉得最好让他们拿出点证明来。”

“拿出来倒是容易，”光球笑嘻嘻地说，“不过这里还有女士和未成年人呢。”

小天狼星面色复杂地看了那个球一眼，不说话了。而哈利想到了罗恩的天王星¹。

4.

赫敏一掌拍了下去，按钮发出“砰”的一声巨响。所有人的目光都移到这边，赫敏尴尬地笑笑，脸通红着，伸手压了压她蓬乱的头发——虽然手移开后它们又炸了起来。“请问第四个问题是什么？”

“您的性格是怎样的？”

这显然是一个意料之外的问题。赫敏愣了一下，手指不自觉地捋着头发，“呃，我的性格……万事通，嗯，比较勤奋，有点小聪明，还有点书呆子……”

“还很勇敢。”罗恩突然插嘴。

“什么？”赫敏惊讶地扭过头去，似乎完全没有想到罗恩会说出这话。后者也一副吓了一跳的样子，好像没想到自己会这样说似的。

“我是说，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“你很勇敢。因为，呃，一直以来我们做的都是很危险的事，二年级那次，你在医疗翼待了那么久，可你从来没有退缩过。你还敢直呼神秘人的名字，我，我就不敢。而且你分到了格兰芬多，所以你一定很勇敢……梅林啊，我在说什——”

哈利想，赫敏是一定知道罗恩在说什么的，因为下一秒她就拽着罗恩的衣领飞速地吻了他一下，然后马上放开了。女巫的脸又红了起来，眼睛却亮晶晶的。在邓布利多的掌声和格林德沃的无动于衷、小天狼星杖尖喷出的小礼花和卢平的微笑、还有伏地魔和他们看智障的眼神中，他们开始了无休止的对视。

哈利现在的心情难以言喻。他小心翼翼地往自己右侧看了看，这个动作立刻被魔药教授发现了。对方也看了他一眼，一甩袍子，厌恶而响亮地抽了抽他那大得不正常的鼻子。

哈利：……

过了差不多有一节魔法史的时间，罗恩带着一对止不住上翘的嘴角，开始结结巴巴地说话：“我，呃，我性格比较敏感，嗯，是的……还有点自卑……”

“你非常正义。”赫敏突然说。

“什么？”罗恩惊讶地看着她。

“你很正义。”赫敏坚定地看着他，“二年级的时候，马尔福骂我泥巴种，是你冲出来制止了他……这和你没关系，而且你是纯血，但你依然……”

哈利怨念地意识到同样模式的对话刚刚由同样的两个人重复了一遍。但显然，他们完全没有感到厌烦。

5\. 

“描述对方的性格。”

这次又是伏地魔按下了按钮。有上一个问题作为铺垫，他们看起来倒不怎么惊讶。伏地魔很快回答道：“有点傻，自恋。”

“Brilliant²，自恋。”

两个人对视了一眼，伏地魔说：“我告诉过你，这是有着足够强大实力支撑的自信，不叫自恋。”

“就凭这句话，你不仅自恋，还很骄傲。”汤姆说，“而且与你相比，我的自恋程度大概只有一汤匙。”

伏地魔哼了一声：“如果你勤奋一点，有哪怕是我一半的水平，也值得你骄傲了。”

汤姆心虚地微笑，眨了眨眼睛。

哈利发现小天狼星形容的果然不错，他这是第一次见到……这么，呃，自恋的人。但相较于伏地魔的强大与残忍，这并不是一个多么引人注意的特质。实际上，他对这两个人的相处模式更兴趣。在此之前，哈利从没想过伏地魔与谁的关系能达到如此亲近的地步，但有人做到了，而那个人就是他本人……他们是如此的不同，又是如此的相似……

他想起二年级时自己销毁的那个日记本，心底闪过一丝异样。原来，这就是那个魂器没有被毁灭的结果，多了一个年轻的黑魔王，和一个更有“人的味道”的伏地魔……

6.

哈利几乎与罗恩同时按下抢答器，但还是前者更快一步。实际上，哈利认为，罗恩能这么快就摆脱了他中了迷情剂一样的状态，也是十分令人惊叹的。

“问题六：你们是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？”

这是哈利第一次回答问题，他不由自主地扭头，看了魔药教授一眼。“在我十一岁时，霍格沃茨。”

斯内普皱着眉头，强忍着不适似的地回答道：“1981年，戈德里克山谷。”

“什么？”哈利大吃一惊，他急切地问：“你见过我的父母？哦，不对，”他急匆匆地改口，“我父母去世你你在场？”

斯内普刻薄地说：“你的问题与黑魔法防御术毫无关系，我没有任何义务回应你所有的奇思妙想。”

“可是——”哈利急匆匆地说，但立刻停下了。他想，如果想要获得关于他父母的信息，他可以去问小天狼星或者卢平，他们一定经常拜访他们一家，没必要缠着斯内普不放。1981年，斯内普大概还是食死徒，说不定他们是在战场上遇到的呢。

7.

“问题七，对对方的第一印象？”

“啊？”汤姆的手缓缓从按钮上移开，罕见地迟疑起来。

伏地魔奇怪地看了他一眼，首先回答道：“是我的魂器之一，对我有威胁。”

“你呢，”光球转向汤姆，“亲爱的小TR，你对他的第一印象是什么？”

哈利也好奇地看着他。听上去他们的第一次见面是在一个没有预料的情况下发生的， 但汤姆怎么会有这么奇怪的反应呢？

停顿一下，汤姆终于开口了，他小声说：“好丑……”

伏地魔看上去像是突然被狗舔了一下：“什么？”

小天狼星笑出了声。

“你是没有身体的日子过久了，听不懂英语了吗？”他嘲弄道，“他说：你好丑！”

哈利再也忍不住，一下子笑出了声。他余光看见罗恩乐得直打跌，为了不笑出声，只得掐自己大腿。邓布利多原本平静的面色也起了一丝波澜，眉毛挑了起来。格林德沃收起了那副不耐烦的样子，绕有兴趣地看着他们。卢平一脸错愕，最终决定与小天狼星一起大笑。魔药教授嘴角抽搐了几下，好像无法忍受这其乐融融的一幕似的，把头别开了。

伏地魔脸色得好像能滴出水来，目光阴沉地扫了一圈，还是决定追问道：“我的状态当时非常虚弱，你有很多选择。你可以取我而代之，可以帮助我重振旗帜……但你为什么……？”

只觉得丑。哈利有点想替他把话补全。

“我当时的心情的确很复杂。”汤姆咳嗽了两声，心虚地说，“但见了你的样子之后，我的脑子里就只剩这一个想法了……”

伏地魔深吸了一口气，表情充满忍耐：“回去之后我再和你算账。”

8.

小天狼星也开始按铃了。他收回手，等着光球念出问题内容。

“问题八：喜欢对方哪一点呢？”

“啊？这问题可真gay。”他扭头看了卢平一眼，“为什么喜欢我们的小月亮？当然是因为他作为狼人那英俊的外表和狂野的体魄了——”被抽了一下，小天狼星终于安静了一点，老老实实地说：“呃，主要是因为他脾气很好，而且善良又正直。在我们因为年轻犯蠢时，他从不加入其中，无论我们怎么逗他都没用。因为那‘毛茸茸的小问题’，社会一直对他有诸多偏见，可他从不自甘堕落……噢梅林，感觉更gay了。”

卢平带着笑意回答：“因为他的勇于抗争。他的家庭环境与他所持观念相悖，但他并没有被同化，而是坚持自己内心的信念，为无辜的人和所爱的人而战。

“你太会往我脸上贴金了，”小天狼星说，“我宁愿有十个毛茸茸的小问题或者什么暖烘烘的大问题，也不愿意生在那个地方。真的，想像一下，一家子食死徒，你会为自己感到幸运的。”

9.

“第九个问题，请抢答。”

罗恩手快地按响了铃，“叮”的一声，光球宣读问题：“请问您讨厌对方哪一点？”

这绝不是什么能促进情侣感情的好问题，罗恩显然后悔了。哈利发现这些问题好多都是成对出现的，这倒是一个值得利用的点。

罗恩小心翼翼地慢慢道：“我有点不喜欢她一刻不停地宣扬那个关于家养小精灵的观点……不不不，”看着赫敏倒竖的眉毛。他连忙解释：“当然啦，我并不反对这个，可是你看，大多数人并不像你那样感兴趣，对不对？如果你不顾别人的感受，只顾着一个劲儿地宣扬，人们会产生逆反心理的，他们会更加反对你的想法。你要慢慢来……”

看着赫敏的样子，她应该勉强接受了这个解释，开始回答问题：“我不喜欢他作业还没有完成就开始摆弄那些小玩意儿，像是巫师棋，噼啪爆炸牌，韦斯莱笑话商店里的东西，或者和哈利大谈那些魁地奇的偷鸡动作……”她把目光移向哈利，罗恩在她背后挤眉弄眼。哈利连忙举手，做了一个“都听你的”手势，她终于满意地放过了他。

10.

“问题十：您觉得自己与对方相性好么？”

哈利偷偷觑着邓布利多的脸色，但校长看上去与平时没什么分别，只是简洁地说：“不好。”

格林德沃哼了一声，光球说：“这不是回答。”

“有什么区别吗？”初代魔王不耐烦地说，“随便，无所谓，还可以，怎么都行——满意了吗？”

11.

上一个问题是邓布利多选择回答的，而格林德沃看上去心情很不好，所以谁都没想到，他竟然紧接着又按下了按钮。光球也愣了一下，才念出问题内容：“您怎么称呼对方？”

“邓布利多。”

“格林德沃。”

12.

“您希望怎样被对方称呼？”

“当然是‘先生’或者是‘教授’。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，带着那种令人厌恶的语气：“可是根据以往的经验，波特先生似乎有自己的想法？”

“不不不，我没问题。”哈利连忙说，打定主意要让斯内普挑不出一点错处。“至于我，呃，波特先生就好。”

如果真有这么简单就好了，但不，斯内普一定不会放弃他对“大名鼎鼎的救世主”和“大难不死的男孩”的热爱和使用的。

13.

“如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？”

“大狗。”卢平说。

“小狗。”小天狼星说。

卢平看了他一眼，后者举起双手：“喂喂喂，我知道。不过即便我觉得你像小狗，也完全无损于你的男子气概吧。”

14.

“如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？”

“一根火弩箭。”赫敏毫不犹豫地说，随即反应过来自己说了什么，惊讶地捂住嘴巴。

“什么？”罗恩简直惊呆了。

赫敏放下捂着嘴巴的手，开始解释：“我——我本来想送书的，我一般都送书——可是我想到下一次生日过后你就成年了，应该正式一些，而且我们刚刚还……我觉得一套扫帚护理套装是个不错的选择，可你又没有扫帚。我本来没想……可不知道怎么回事，我就脱口而出了！”

“这……这太贵了！”罗恩瞪着眼睛，“而且，我本想说送蜂蜜公爵的巧克力来着。”

“没关系。”赫敏反而坦然起来，她一扬下巴，“反正，你以后要送我一辈子的礼物了。”

他们又开始对视，哈利弱弱地说：“那个，我想说，就算我不和你们中的一人结婚，我也会送你们一辈子的礼物的。”

15.

“那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？”

“我么，”邓布利多平静地说，“我想要一双羊毛袜。”

哈利想起第一次与校长单独相处的情景，他说：“……圣诞来了又过去了，而我始终没有得到过一双短袜。人们老是送书给我。”

当时他就觉得校长可能没有说真话，现在他几乎可以肯定了。光球说过回答问题不能说谎，不过看看它对邓布利多的态度——就算是放了水哈利也不会感到奇怪。可邓布利多为什么要隐瞒这样一个问题的答案呢？当然，这是个人隐私，但他们泄露的隐私还少吗？哈利觉得，游戏再进行下去，他们很快就能知道黑魔王的内裤什么颜色了。

也许，校长想要的礼物，即使说出口，也没有人能送给他吧。

“魔杖！我想要一根魔杖，行了吧？”格林德沃用他惯常的不耐烦的腔调低吼，“老是这样无聊的问题，说出来你会送给我吗？！”

16.

“对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？”

“喜欢骂我，太偏心，总是给格兰芬多扣分。”哈利迅速地回答，努力把更多的怨言咽进肚子——比如他是如何刻薄地讽刺赫敏的，并希望自己的答案不会触动魔药教授那敏感的神经。没错，他确实说过想要成为两个人中更能控制自己情绪的那个，但斯内普似乎察觉到了这一点，并且这使他不快了，于是斯内普开始变本加厉地混账起来，试图推动两人的关系回到以前的状态——也就是互相仇视的状态——而且哈利相信他很快就能成功了。

“傲慢自大，自以为是——真奇怪他头顶突出来的自大怎么还没有把那件隐形衣顶破。”

17.

“您的缺点是？” 

“伏地魔大人是完美的，他没有缺点。”伏地魔高傲地说。

小天狼星发出了一种古怪的声音，好像要张口嘲笑他，但卡壳了。

想想也是，普世意义上的缺点对于伏地魔来说，估计根本不能成立。从这个方面来说，恐怕他还真的没有缺点。

“我觉得我也没有。”汤姆诚恳地说。

“我帮你想一个。”伏地魔轻声道，“不知道愚蠢算不算？”

“那我也帮你想一个。”汤姆反唇相讥：“哦对，你已经给出答案了，毕竟我们是一个人。”

伏地魔用一种看智障的眼神看着他：“我本来以为自己没有缺点，但看着你，我就要时不时地反思自己是不是真这么蠢了。”

21.

“你们的关系到达何种程度了？”

“我们马上就要结婚了。”小天狼星宣布。“承蒙关心，我们在床上非常和谐。深入浅出地讨论过后，婚期定在下一周。欢迎各位参加，请柬我待会儿发给你们。”

卢平给了他一肘子。

“在谋杀的边缘。”他回答。

22.

“初次约会是在哪里？”

“其实，我们还没有约过会……”罗恩眼神游移着，“非要说的话，我们一起待得最多的地方是图书馆。”

“和格兰芬多的公共休息室。”赫敏补充。

哈利尽量不去提醒他们，自己通常也和他们一起在上述这几个地方待着。

31.

“如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？”

“表面放任，暗中调查，最后一网打尽。”伏地魔淡定地说，“但我知道，他永远不会背叛我的。”

汤姆作疑惑状：“哦，是吗，那么当初是谁把我扔到地牢去的？”

“……那是个愚蠢的错误，以后不会再有了。”

汤姆凉凉地说：“‘伏地魔大人是完美的，他没有缺点’。”

伏地魔终于扭过头，似笑非笑，血红的瞳孔紧盯着对方。但汤姆似乎并不怎么吃这一套，笑嘻嘻地与他对视，过了好久才继续道：“如果你变心了，我当然会原谅你。”

伏地魔轻轻哼了一声，把头转了过去。

35.

“对方性感的表情？”

哈利心虚地缩回手，斯内普的脸绿了。

“过过过！”小天狼星跳了起来，龇牙咧嘴地喊，“这是什么鬼问题，我教子可还没成年呢！”

42.

“转世后还希望做恋人么？”

“I will be immortal.”伏地魔轻声道，“这个问题对伏地魔大人不成立。”

小天狼星嘟囔了句什么，好像在说伏地魔的大言不惭。哈利心中微重，想起之前校长的私人课程，那些关于少年伏地魔和他的魂器的记忆，知道这对于伏地魔来说并不是一件难以企及的事，毕竟黑魔王在永生魔法的道路上已经走得太远。但既便如此，他依然是哈利见过的最骄傲自大的人了。斯内普不骂伏地魔却逮着哈利不放，实在太不公平。

“我和他一起的。”汤姆耸耸肩。

43.

“什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？”

哈利本以为伏地魔会像先前那样，高傲地抛下一句“伏地魔大人不会爱”之类的宣言，没想到他却凝神细思，似乎是像认真回答这个问题。

“在他在瑟西幻境咒为我挡死咒的时候。在他把我从神秘事务司的房间里推出来的时候。在他因诅咒昏迷，我看到他留下的遗书的时候。”最终他说。

汤姆的神色一下子变得无比惊讶，直直地看着伏地魔，似乎像从他脸色找出什么东西似的。但后者虽说了一席令在场众人人仰马翻的话，却依然保持着平静的脸色，令人难以参透他究竟在想些什么。

良久，汤姆轻声道：“在他把藏书室分享给我的时候，在他手把手教我魔法的时候，在他为了救我而放弃杀掉邓布利多的机会的时候。”

他们开始以一种哈利极为熟悉的方式对视，这使得后者胃部一阵抽搐。邓布利多好像没感受到厅里诡异的气氛一样，笑眯眯地说：“我很感动，汤姆。我就知道你心中还是残留一丝人性的。”

大家的脸色更诡异了，小天狼星大声咳嗽起来：“一般来说我会请你们滚去开个房。但鉴于现在条件不允许，所以我恳请你们不要在这里搞起来。”

“我可以使条件允许。”光球饶有兴趣地说，“你们愿不愿意把握这个难得的机会？”

伏地魔没理它，冷哼一声，率先收回目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈利想到了罗恩的天王星¹：
> 
> 在特里劳妮的一节占卜课上，罗恩对拉文德说：”我能看看你的天王星吗？” 天王星 Uranus， 音同your anus 你的肛卄门。（从这里可以看出罗恩的情感绝对不止一汤匙）
> 
> brilliant²：
> 
> 我想表达下面这个意思，感觉这和TR对LV的感情有点像，但找不出更合适的词了。  
> It pleases me to admire him from a distance to think of his infinite superiority to all the rest of the world with gratitude wonder and respect.


End file.
